


love scenario

by poeticaid



Series: SaiMota Week 2018 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, First Dates, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Unhappy Ending, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: "I like the kiss", Shuichi says, embarassed, the light pink in his cheeks a heated red.Kaito scratches his head, smiling and grinning as well. "Me too."A kiss that meant a lifetime- but it didn't.SAIMOTA WEEK DAY 2: Investigation or Kiss (Kiss)





	love scenario

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was lazily written... my brain is F R I E D

Kaito has a huge obssession. And by huge he meant he liked taking his boyfriend to beautiful scenarios, either to kiss him or to ask him out to a date. It was a love scenario. There were many love scenes where he met Shuichi.

Kaito looks at the park with wonder. This was the first time he and Shuichi had their first kiss. He sighs dreamily like some middle school girl thinking about a crush. Kaito plays with the leaves of the trees, remembering how rustly and green they were in this exact same location. Since fall's despair, it turned the tree to a barren one.

Kaito curses the fall, naming it as one of the worst seasons there ever was. It was in a mocking tone, but still. The sun was setting, and he gasps in awe, swearing to himself that the sunset is just as beautiful as Shuichi Saihara himself.

 

It was a serene night in the park, the leaves swirling beneath the lampost in the corner. Kaito and Shuichi were walking down the dark road, only the light illuminating the path. They were holding hand-in-hand, like what most couples do. They were not fully a couple yet, as Shuichi suggested into taking things slow after a relationship that left him in pieces.

Kaito likes seeing Shuichi in the dark. His eyes gaze up in caution, yet in wonder at the same time. He never goes out in the night, preferring to get cozy in his couch. Kaito accidentally steps on a branch, making Shuichi flinch.

"We shouldn't even be here, Kaito", Shuichi says in that meek little voice Kaito swears to turn to a much more confident one. Kaito scoffs.

"I laugh at danger", Kaito replies. Yet he still entangles and holds Shuichi's hand tighter.

Shuichi smiles a bit, and leans on Kaito, even if it was for warmth. Kaito smiles a bit, seeing how adorable Shuichi was, curled on to him. It suddenly occurs to him that they have been walking for an hour non-stop.

"You want to rest?", Kaito asks, finding a bench in which both of them can sit on.

Shuichi nods, and they both sit down, realizing that they were now sweltering in heat. Kaito loves summer nights and its warmth; just warm as day. The purple haired man looks at his boyfriend with a happy smile, and lean forward, making Shuichi gasp.

Kaito likes the way Shuichi was surprised; his lips were parted, his eyes looking up towards him with a perplexed look on his face, and a pink blush settling on his cheeks. Kaito almosy did not see it, but fortunately, the dim light of the lampost lets him see... him. They stare at each other, and Kaito feels as if Shuichi was picking and dissecting him, one by one.

Then his hands land on the smaller man's slightly skinny and pale cheeks, and Kaito can all ready feel his cheekbones, and Kaito thinks, _What a shame._ The love of his life was-not worryingly- skinny, and it makes Kaito's heart melt.

"You're pretty skinny", Kaito states, pushing himself on Shuichi, who consented.

"I'm going through a diet", Shuichi replies in a hushed tone, as if it was a secret that will tear him apart. His face was closer to Kaito, and they can feel each other breathing.

After a few moments, they bridge the distance between their lips. What Kaito felt was amazing, with the feeling of passion and loving his boyfriend on his side. After a few seconds, they break apart-for air, of course- and kiss each other again, more passionate and heated. They break apart, even longer than the last time.

"I like the kiss", Shuichi says, embarassed, the light pink in his cheeks a heated red.

Kaito scratches his head, smiling and grinning as well. "Me too."

And they sit there, staring to each other's eyes with such excitement intensity, that they start laughing. This was a moment that none of them will ever forget.

 

Kaito will never forget this place, too.

The grass was as green as the emeralds, yet as brittle as glass in the fall. He has no idea to why it was not dying, unlike the trees all around them. He doesn't shiver like he did, when cool air whizzes around him with interest. He was here to visit his lover.

"Hey." It was a casual greeting. Not like the old times, where they used to call each other nicknames. He was pretty sure Shuichi would not like being called something affectionately by a man who ruined everything.

Kaito was now wrinkling the thin piece of paper in his hands. He was looking at the grass, not at _him_. He feels like he doesn't belong here, in the park, near Shuichi's grave, giving him a casual greeting and leaving with an apology.

So in an act of cowardice, Kaito crumples the paper and throws it near the tombstone, and runs like Aaron Burr after his duel with Alexander Hamilton, leaving the latter with a bullet in his chest.

_Shuichi Saihara,_

_I shouldn't have left you in such a fragile state you're in. I feel like a fool. A freak. An unknown fact, you were actually my first kiss._


End file.
